Are Stars that Bright enough?
by Gyu Won-ah
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!**  What if Mi Nyu became a Star shining like her OWN star? What would happen to their good and peaceful life? MiNyu X Tae Kyung and Some OC's. Rated T for safety Measures
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I Don't own here.. Except the concept of the story,. It's mine. So.. A Short Summary for You; It's a story about a Pig-Rabbit who has the same level as her Star. For Short, she is now also in the world of ShowBuziness. And slowly, time by time, A. will know that their little Mi Nyu will be matured as a woman. MiNyuxXxTaeKyung. Rated T for safety Measure.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The beginning.<p>

After 3 Months that Go Mi Nyu has departed to Africa, The boys are now adjusting to Mi Nam's character. Mi Nam is completely different from Mi Nyu. Their attitude, the way Mi Nam treated his band mates but the twins has only one similarity.. their Looks.

**Jeremy's Point of view**

"_Aish.. I really missed Mi Nyu for the Past 3 Months. Everything has changed here in the dorm. Even though Mi Nam is here.. He.. He.. AISH! I Hate Him! I should watch TV so that my anger towards him will be lesser." I Thought._

Then I Go in front of the TV, get the remote, sit on the sofa, Switch TV On and I start watching. After some commercials, My favorite Talk Show has begun.

"ah! It already started!" I said with a small smile with my mouth. The Celebrity that they are now interviewing is the new _Maknae_Member of the girl group "Xtar"[pronounce as X-Star]

"Is it Min from Xtar? Wow! She's been really popular lately!" I shouted with a glee. I didn't notice that Tae Kyung-hyung has passed and headed to the refrigerator to get some water. "Min? new girl group? Your new favorite?" Tae Kyung-hyung said while opening his bottle of water. "Hmm!~" I answered humming with a nod. "Beware, It might be good looking as the Devil fairy and as Bad as the DEVIL." He said scaring. I looked at him and replied; "_Anniyo!~_ she looks an angel from heaven.. coming down to Earth~" "That's also the words that I heard when you didn't know the True side of the Devil Fairy" Tae Kyung-hyung smirked. I didn't reply. I thought that also.

"_Hyung is right. Looks can be a disguise. She might be like Yoo He .." "_HYUNG!~ come here!" I ordered Tae-kyung Hyung. "_Waeyo_?" He replied while walking towards Me and the TV. "Look Hyung." I pointed the TV screen. "She looks Familiar. Very Familiar."

**Hwang Tae Kyung's POV**

"Look Hyung." Jeremy said while pointing the TV screen. "She looks Familiar. Very Familiar." I think for it fast. And I replied.. "I Don't know her. And she doesn't look familiar to ME!" I turn back from him and stopped. "And.. When Shin Woo got home from shopping, tell him that President Ahn needs us at the office around 4:30 pm. And tell that to Go Mi Nam also." I ordered him. While I'm heading in the stairs to go to my room, I heard him whispered, "Why me? Mi Nam and I are not THAT closed enough.. hmmphf!"

I closed the door of my room, sit in my chair, and think what Jeremy said earlier. "She DOES look familiar. Her looks are very charming to me and the expressions are also familiar. She looks like…" I turn my chair to face at the Pig-rabbit doll and said "Dweoji-Tokki. Tch. You are COMPLETELY different to that woman." while pointing my index finger .

Later.. In the A.'s Head quarters.

"Boys! Do you know where Go Mi Nam is?" Manager Ma asked. "_Molla." _Shin Woo said. "I Don't care where he is. Ask Jeremy" Tae Kyung answered while looking at Jeremy. "Why me? I don't know where he was. He is not around the house. AND! My bike is not THERE!" Jeremy angrily replied. "I'll try calling him." Manager Ma took his phone out of his hands but Shin Woo stopped him. "No Need. He's here"

* * *

><p><strong>Go Mi Nam's POV<strong>

When I entered the headquarters of A. , my band mates are staring at me. "_What did I do wrong now?"_ I thought while heading to them.

"Go Mi Nam. You're Late!" Tae Kyung smirked. "Yah! Mi Nam! You should be in time! Always! And Don't ever…" Jeremy said and cut by Coordinator Wang "Okay Boys! Let's go!"

And now, where here in the office of the President. We took a sit and the President entered. "Boys! One of the SM entertainment artists will be collaborated with us for your 10th Mini Album! Jackpot!" he told us with an excited expression. We didn't listen to him very well and not minding him. "And now, we'll start recording because she's here! Miss Min. Please enter."

We are all looking at the door and a girl has entered the room. She is very beautiful. She has a long brown hair with slanted bangs, has pretty amber eyes, and wears a blue Shirt and a white skirt partnering with blue bracelet, white pumps and blue necklace. We look at her with awe.

"She's Min from the girl group Xtar!" President Ahn said. "_A-Annyeong Haseyo. _I-I'm Min from the girl group X-Xtar. N-Nice Meeting You!" She greeted us with a bow. She is FAMILIAR.

* * *

><p>Sorry for wrong grammars and Typos. This is only my First Fan fic! Please Review what would be the next chapter and some suggestions. Reviews can make the Author encourage more to write chapters for fan fics.<p>

Here are the Korean words that I used for their sentences.

*Maknae – the youngest member from a group

*Anniyo – No

*Waeyo – Why? Or asking

*Molla – I don't know.

* Annyeong Haseyo – greeting ; having a greeting to show respect.

That's all!~I'll update another chapter IF I have atleast 5 reviews.. :D HAVE FUN!~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unleashing Secrets

**Go Mi Nyu / Min of Xtar POV**

When I entered the office, I remember the moments when I'm pretending oppa. when I'm so awkward because I really don't know what to do, The time I'm pretending Shin Woo-hyung's lover and more. And when I got closer with the A. again, My nerves are wrecking! I am totally nervous. Especially when I see those faces again. Not on our TV Screen or on my Computer but in front of my naked two eyes.

"_A-Annyeong Haseyo.___I-I'm Min from the girl group X-Xtar. N-Nice Meeting You!" I said while my voice will start to crack any moment of the time!. After I greet them, all of their eyes are focused on me. I thought, _"Did they knew that I'm Mi Nyu? Specially oppa and hyung-nim? Eottokhe!"_

**President Ahn: **"Yah Yah Yah! Don't just stare her! We should get going!"

**Manager Ma:**"Ah yeah.." and he stood up. "Come on Boys! It will be a Best Selling Hit!"

And Coordi noona point the way that we can finish the papers for collaborating. When we reach the room, the 6 [oppa,hyung-nim, Shin Woo-hyung, Jeremy, Manager Ma, and Coordi-noona] whispered to each other]

**Hwang Tae Kyung's POV**

My members together with Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang and also myself talked about that FAMILIAR girl while President Ahn is not in the room.

**Manager Ma: **"You know.. That girl is waaaaaaaaay Familiar!

**Coordinator Wang:** "Your just always watching music shows that's why She's sooooooo Familiar to You!"

**Shin Woo:** " But in some matter of Fact, she is Familiar. Not because their group is now popular. But I think I saw her somewhere."

Jeremy Nodded in agreement. Mi Nam start to talk.

**Mi Nam:** "I think we all saw her somewhere. What do you think Tae Kyung-hyung?"

"Whatever. You must all SHUT your Mouth OFF because I'm hearing footsteps going here. It must be the President." I said. And I'm right.. as always. The President entered the room.

**President Ahn:** "Here's the Papers you should all signed up. We should start now! JACKPOT!"

After signing papers to collaborate with each other, Xtar's manager invited A. along with the Coordinator, the President and Manager Ma For Lunch.

**Min's POV**

My manager invited A. for lunch and deciding where to eat. I just remember that seafoods, sesame oil are the foods that Hyung-nim has an allergy to. "We shouldn't eat on a seafood restaurant. Because…. Because…uhm.. I don't like seafoods…" I lied. "we can eat Pasta if You like."Then I looked on my manger pleasing him.

**President Ahn:** "Yeah. We shouldn't eat in a seafood restaurant because our Tae Kyung has an allergy with those kind of food."

**Manager Kyo** [Xtar's Manger]: "Araso. We should just meet up there. See you later."

And we headed to our own cars to go on the said restaurant.

**Jeremy's POV**

We got to our own Van. Then start talking about Min again.

**Coordinator Wang:** " That girl.. Min, when I first saw her, my eyes are staring with her natural skin. I want to work now with her as soon as possible!."

"Yeah! Me too! I'm so excited to work with her! And be friendswith her!" I said with a glee.

**Tae Kyung:** "tch. Yah! Jeremy! Are you insane? What if that Min-girl is hiding something with herself! Her TRUE attitude!"

**Shin Woo: **" But we can't judge people just because we have experienced some weird things before."

"I agree with Hyung, Hyung! Don't be too harsh!" I nodded.

**Tae Kyung: **"What if that Min is like Go Mi Nam's devil Fairy? Huh? What If?"

**Mi Nam:** " Yah! Hyung! Who's the devil Fairy that you're talking about? I think your term isn't right. It Should be Fairy not with the word devil!."

**Tae Kyung:** " Fairy my foot!"

**Manager Ma:** "Aish. Fighting again. Yah, Hwang Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nam.. just be focused on your upcoming project and also Shin Woo and Jeremy"

**Coordinator Wang:** "Hmm.. Right!. Be proud that you are working with Her! So Shut that Mouths OFF!"

And the Van has silent atmosphere. No one dares to talk after Noona has said.

**Min's POV**

While our car is heading to the restaurant, no one is talking.. as usual. I missed the times when Jeremy and the others are talking happily with each other. I sighed. But suddenly, my phone rang. It's our group leader who is calling my phone."

"Eomma! Victoria eomma! Annyeong!" I said when I got her call.

_**Victoria:**__ "Hey. How was it? How was your meeting with your oppa and A.? Is it great?"_

Then I heard voices behind her.

_**Luna:**__ "Min-ahh! Kwenchana? Is it great?"_

_**Sulli:**__ "Kwen-Cha-Na?" [Shouting]_

_**Krystal: **__"Hey all of you. You should let eomma talk to her and explain to us later. Got it?"_

"Ah..eomma, Is that Luna-unnie and the others?" I asked.

_**Victoria:**__ " Ah yeah. They are all curious about what happened to you. So.. how was it?"_

"Ah now.. we're heading for lunch. Manger Kyo invited A. so yeah. We're eating." I replied limiting my words.

_**Victoria:**__ "You should eat well got it? And talk about it later when you got home. Araso?"_

"Nee..eomma. Take Care! Regards me to others! Annyeong!" I replied.

_**Victoria:**__"Annyeong!"_

And her phone hangs up.

And the Both cars got on the place and entered the restaurant to eat. They all sit up. Tae Kyung sits up on the side. Beside him is Mi Nam, Jeremy and Shin Woo. Infront of Tae kyung is Min. Beside her is her Manager, Coordinator Wang and Manager Ma. In the side of the table is where President Ahn is seated.

Then, they ordered pastas and pizzas. While They are eating..

**President Ahn:** "We should get to know each other.. so it's easy for us to do the Project."

Coordinator Wang and Manger Ma nodded in unison.

**President Ahn: **"So, Miss Min… What genre of music you are comfortable to sing?"

Min is a lil' bit shocked because she's the one who is asked. She nervously answered,

**Min:** "Uhm.. I like pop, and some kind of.. uhm.. rock songs. Anything will be fine."

President Ahn nodded. Then, Manger Kyo asked Hwang Tae Kyung.

**Manager Kyo:** " I supposed that Hwang Tae Kyung and our Min can do duets for A.'s album right?"

All of them except Min and Tae Kyung agreed with that brilliant Idea. The two is shocked of what the Manager said. Tae Kyung just smirked. Then Jeremy just spoke somewhere.

**Jeremy:** "Min-ssi! Can I ask you what your real name is? Your real name is not on the web. Can you tell?"

Min got nervous and said to herself

_**Min:**__ "Eottokhaji? What should I tell him? It's not the right time that I'll tell them that I'm Go Mi Nyu! Eottokhaji? Mother Superior! Please help me!."_

**Min:** "uhm.. My real name is…uhm.. Lee … Lee.. LEE GYU WON!"

**Jeremy:** "Lee Gyu Won! You have a nice name! But.. where did you got the name Min?"

Jeremy asked her curiously. Min is panicking.

**Min:** "Uhm.. Min.. Min.. Min is my only Pet Name! yeah.. Pet name! So that I can have.. have.. uhm.. Privacy for myself! Yeah.. privacy.. right.!"

**Jeremy:** " Ah! Araso!"

Jeremy replied with a smile with her face. Thank goodness that Jeremy is a bit Slow that he didn't notice that the girl just made all of this.

Suddenly, President Ahn looked at Min's Manger, Coordinator Wang and Manger Ma. A _**we-should-got-them-some-privacy-talking-with-each-other **_ look. Then, President excused Manger Kyo, Manger Ma and Coordinator Wang. Then Tae Kyung noticed it. And still, he just smirked.

**Hwang Tae Kyung: **"Where the hell are they going?. Tch."

**Go Mi Nam:** "They will be back. Don't worry"

**Jeremy:** " Hey Min! Min!"

**Min:** "ah.. y-yeah? W-waeyo?"

**Jeremy:** "Can we be friends?"

The boy said it with a puppy dog eyes. And Min's eyes got wide.

**Min: **"W-what?"

The girl surprised what Jeremy said.

**Jeremy:** "Friends! Can we be friends?"

**Min:** "Uhm.. I think so.. Yeah.. we could be."

**Jeremy:** "Yey! Ah! What can I call you?"

**Min:** "uhm.. Min.. Min is fine."

**Jeremy:** "Can I call you Noona?"

**Min:** "N-noona? Ah.. Please Don't! we are just the same age with op..with Mi Nam-ssi"

**Mi Nam:** "So you are also the Youngest from your group?"

**Min:** "Yes op..Mi Nam ssi."

Min keeps calling Mi Nam oppa but she can control it in time.

**Mi Nam:** "Maknaes are the best! Right?"

**Min:** " Ah.. yeah." Nodding.

**Mi Nam:** " Hey! You're cool! We can be friends easily!" Mi Nam handed her hands in front of her. smiling. "You can call me Mi Nam." Min accepts her hand then suddenly Mi Nam kissed her hand. She didn't have a reaction.. because, obviously, He's her brother! No romantic feeling.

**Jeremy:** "Hyung!" Turning to Shin Woo. "Hyung! Me and Mi Nam are now friends with Min! It's your turn now!"

**Shin Woo:** "Araso." "Annyeong.. I'm Kang Shin Woo." He said camly.

Min just smiled at him and replied. "Nice meeting you Shin Woo." And bowed.

Jeremy turned to Tae Kyung.

**Jeremy:** "Tae Kyung Hyung! It's your turn now."

**Tae Kyung:** "Why Should I? We're just collaborating with her!"

**Mi Nam:** "Just like president said, we should get to know with each other hyung!"

**Tae-Kyung:** "And when did you agree with President Ahn? I thought you're the one who disagree all of his decisions."

**Mi Nam: **" Just today. Yah! You just changed the topic! You should be friends to her. Or just greet her!"

**Tae-Kyung:** "I'm Hwang Tae Kyung. The leader of the coolest band in Asia."

**Min:** "uh..Nice meeting you." She bowed.

Min's heart beating so fast that' she thought that It may explode. She Points her finger to her nose but suddenly she remember that she is Min. She should not do the Pig-nose or else, she will be noticed. But Tae Kyung just notice her action and Min also Know that He notice. Instead he just scratch her nose just to be excused.

After a minute..A girl's voice has been heard on the room..

"_Oppa!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Same as the previous Chapters.. I don't own anything here except for the story..

Yeah.. They didn't know that Mi Nyu is Min because apparently as a star.. there must be trainings to do.. and for Mi Nyu's aspect.. She reduces some fat and got more Skinnier and her Hair is in style so.. yea,.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> _Back to Show Business_

**Mins' POV**

After a minute..A girl's voice has been heard on the room..

"_Oppa!"_

**Min**: _"OMO!.. I know that Voice!"_

All us looked at the Front Door. And we found out that the girl's voice is from Yoo He Yi! We're all in shock. We don't know why in the world is she there.

**Yoo He Yi: **"Oppa! Mi Nam oppa!"

Yoo He Yi goes where Mi Nam oppa is sitting. Then she glared at Jeremy mouthing.. _**go-away-that's-now-MY-seat!-find-another-seat!-NOW! **_And Jeremy obeyed Yoo He Yi. He finds a seat while pouting. He's angry because He Yi shoo-ed away Him in his seat but contented because he finds another seat beside me.

**Jeremy**: " Min! can I seat here beside you?" asked, smiling.

"A-ah.. Yeah.. T-take a s-sit" I replied making a smile in my face. But I saw He Yi rolled her eyes away from mine. I Thought _" Did she recognize me? Ettokhae?" _

**He Yi's POV**

I rolled my eyes and thought.. _"Yeah.. I think I have an opponent AGAIN! Why in the World do I have so MANY opponents towards A.! and WHO THE HELL is that Min? Is she some kind of freaking Idols that wants to flirt around with them? Oh Please! I'm way more GORGEOUS than Her!"_

Then, I talked to Mi Nam "Oppa! I missed You! You didn't tell me that you're here so that I can go with you on the way!" I said.

**Tae Kyung:** "Bad Luck. You are now here. Yah! Why in the world are you here? Who told You to enter?"

**President Ahn:** "Manager Kyo saw her from the counter and I decided to join her here for Lunch. Isn't it great?"

President Ahn together with Min's Manager, Manager Ma and Coordi unnie enters the room.

**Manager Kyo:** "Maybe.. She would have a cameo for your Music Video! And it would be a great Hit!"

They said while sitting in their own chairs.

"ah.. Sincha! Omo! Kamsahamnida!" I bowed "Thanks for offering that! I'll be honored to do it with the A. and of course Min!" I face Min and have a faked Smile. I feel that she is nervous with all of those things. Of course she must be nervous! She entered this life with me and A.! How dare her if she didn't feel anything at all!

"Hey Min! I'm Yoo he Yi. The ever _bright and gorgeous _National Fairy here in Korea! Nice meeting You!" I said offering my hand. And she accepts it. I heard Tae Kyung mumbles..

**Tae Kyung: **"bright and gorgeous? Bright and gorgeous my Foot!" while pouting.

I glared at Him. And we continue to eat.

* * *

><p>After they eat, They all head up in their dorms..<p>

_In Xtar's Dorm.._

Min ring the doorbell..

**Sulli:** "I'll get it!"

Sulli ran to the door and open it..

**Sulli:** "Min is back!"

Sulli and Min headed to their Sala.. Luna hugged Min.

**Krystal:**"Unnie.. Min will be suffocated.. stop hugging her!"

Luna stopped hugging Min.

**Luna:** "So what's up? After 3 Months.. you are reunited with them?"

**Sulli:** "Yeah! How was it?"

They all sat up in their sofa.. Min started..

**Min**: you know.. I have goose bumps all over my Body! I didn't know how to react towards them!

**Amber: **"Thank goodness you didn't caught on your first meeting.."

**Min:** "hmm!" she nods "But when we are inside the restaurant, Yoo He Yi came and Manager Kyo invited her to have a cameo for the MV the A..."

**Victoria:** "Yoo He Yi? As in.. the person who wants to reveal your You-You while you are pretending as your oppa?"

**Amber:** "and the National Fairy of korea?"

**Sulli:** "and the Ex-girlfriend of Hwang Tae Kyung?"

**Luna:** "and now the new girlfriend of your dear oppa?"

Min Just nod.

**Victoria:** "Kwenchana. We are here for you. We are a group. This group is your another Family. We are here to protect you in danger."

**Luna:** "Eomma is right. Just call us and we will be right at your side." She said while smiling.

Min is quite cheered up.

**Krystal:** "we are a family right? So.. Min, where is our food from the restaurant?"

**Sulli:** "yeah Min.. I'm Starving!"

**Victoria: **"Yah! All of you! Just wait.. I'm cooking! Just for 10 minutes..!"

Then Victoria goes to kitchen to cook and the 5 continue to chat about Min's moments of reuniting with A...

* * *

><p><em>In A.'s dorm..<em>

They are all in the kitchen. Hwang Tae Kyung is cooking while Shin Woo is brewing his tea. Mi Nam is siiting beside Jeremy who's reading Fan fiction of them. And also, Coordinator Wang and Manager Ma is there. They are all waiting for Tae Kyung to finish cooking his dish.

**Mi Nam:** "Hyung! How long are you cooking there?"

**Jeremy:** "Yeah Hyung! It's been years!"

**Tae Kyung:** "yah! You just eat up at the restaurant! You should be patient waiting me to cook while waiting your tummies to growl for food!" "Food-sucker..." Tae kyung mumbles

**Manager Ma: **" I think the President is insane.. You know.. Why did he invite Yoo he Yi in your Music Video?"

**Coordinator Wang:** "Correction. Manager Kyo invited her for the Music Video. And the President just agrees with him."

**Mi Nam**: "What's wrong with He Yi doing the project?"

Shin Woo placed cups on their front, poured the liquid inside the cups.

**Shin Woo: **"you know Mi Nam.. You don't know the happenings when your sister pretend as you. Many things have happened in the past."

**Mi Nam:** "That Tae kyung Hyung is her Ex-boyriend? So what? Who cares? I'm her new lover now. And now, the present is now the matters. NOT THE PAST!

**Coordinator Wang:** "Chill Down Mi Nam. That's not what Shin Woo meant. It means that there's _something _that occurred when your twin is here."

**Mi Nam:** "Who the Hell cares for that? President agrees for what Min's Manager's idea. SO just accept it!"

Mi Nam walked away.

**Manager Ma:** "yah! We're you goin'? Tae Kyung will finish his cooking here in just seconds?"

**Mi Nam:** "I'm not hungry anymore. Just eat the dish for me, I lost my appetite now!" he said while walking away.

Tae Kyung puts the food at their plate and serves it. Then he seats were Mi Nam is sitting before.

**Jeremy:** "AISH! He just doesn't know everything that He Yi does to his sister!"

**Coordinator Wang:** "If He knows, He will definitely break up with her right away."

**Tae Kyung: **"Then we should tell him NOW! To shut his freaking mouth of HIS!"

**Shin Woo:** "we shouldn't. We promised Mi Nyu to keep that as a secret and forget about it. We should keep that promise."

**Jeremy: **"yeah Hyung. We should be Loyal with Mi Nyu!"

**Tae Kyung:** "If we just don't make promise with her.. TCH.." and pouts.

**Manager Ma:** "Speaking about sister.. Yah! HWANG TAE KYUNG! What's up with your relationship with her?"

**Tae kyung:** "She didn't contact me for the past 3 months!"

**Shin Woo:** "Same Here."

**Jeremy:** "Me neither. I think she totally forgot about us.." said pouting.

About what Jeremy said.. Coordi and Manager Ma mouthed him; _**Shut-the-mouth-off- you've-got-there-Tae-Kyung-will-be-depressed!**_ And unexpectedly, Tae Kyung goes upstairs while saying:

**Tae kyung:** "I'm done with the food. Finish all of those. And clean after you eat. I don't want to see a single mess around the kitchen. Understand?"

**Jeremy:** "y-yeah.. h-hyung.. A-araso.."

After Tae Kyung gone to his room..

**Coordinator Wang:** "YAH! Look what you have done Jeremy!"

**Shin Woo:** "Kwenchana. It's Jeremy's point of view. It might be true…"

* * *

><p><em>Inside Tae Kyung's room…<em>

Tae Kyung get's the Pig-Rabbit Toy.

**Tae Kyung:** "Dweojji-Tokki.. tch.. You ungrateful little piigy-Rabbit! Why in the world you didn't contact me? Did you just find another star that shines in front of you? "

And obviously he didn't get a response..

**Tae kyung:** "No response, eeH? Meaning—YES? How UNGRATEFUL PIG RABBIT YOU ARE!" he said angrily while he throws the Pig-rabbit in his bed.

: "I just lost a Fan. Yes.. Only a One fan. I'm a STAR! I have many fans out there! ~"

And He thought.. "A Fan.. Only a fan? No... "He sighed and falls out on his bed thinking how Mi Nyu is right now.

* * *

><p><em>After 2 days..<em>

A., Manager Ma, Coordinator Wang, President Ahn is inside the office waiting for Min.

**Tae Kyung:** "Aish.. What time is it? Where is that Min?"

**President Ahn:** "Just be Patient Hwang Tae Kyung. She'll be here."

After a minute.. They heard a knock on the door and Min have entered the room panicking

**Min**: "ah.. Cheosumnida" She bowed. "Sorry I'm Late. I have been traffic for an hour. And my Manager needs to help my other members for their own project. I'm sorry again."

**President Ahn:** "It's okay. I understand.. Just sit beside Tae Kyung and I'll discussed everything."

Min sit beside Tae Kyung. Min thought..

**Min:** _"Mother Superior! My star is shining beside me! Please guide me to this Project!"_

**President Ahn:** "Manager Kyo and I talked about the songs that we will be making. We decided to have duets. First of all.. we should have Jeremy and Min to do a duet."

**Jeremy:** " Me and Min? YEY! It'll be AWESOME! Right Min?" he said with a glee.

**Min:** "a-ah.. y-yeah"

**President Ahn: **"You're song will be entitled '_Hello-Hello'_. This is a rock song just to make Jeremy's image be different. Next is.. Shin Woo and Min."

Shin Woo just nod.

**President Ahn: **"The song is entitled _'Love Girl'. _And like Jeremy's, your song will be different from your image. It will be quirky and fun to hear. Next duet is.. Tae Kyung and Min."

**Tae Kyung:** "Yeah Right.." he mumbles.

**President Ahn:** "Your Song will be a revived version of Mi Nam's first song when he debuted here in A... "

**Mi Nam:** "You mean.. Without Words?"

**President Ahn:** "Yes. That's the one… And Mi Nam and He Yi will make a duet song too.. So that's all.."

**Manager Ma:** "So.. What's our Schedule for today?

**President Ahn:** "Today.. we will be shooting for the duets."

**Coordinator Wang:** "A duet from who?"

**President Ahn:** "Hwang Tae Kyung and Min. Without WORDS."

**Tae Kyung: **"WHAT? This early?"

**President Ahn:** "Yes! So we should get ready for the shoot and go to the site.. and I'll explain to You what concept we have for your song. JACKPOT!.

* * *

><p><em>In the Shooting Site..<em>

* * *

><p><em>I left that as a cliff hanger :) So How was it? Long or short? ggod or what?<em>

_About the songs that they are doin'.._

_Jeremy and Min - 'hello Hello'_

_****This song is from FT ISLAND's album.. and sang by our dear Lee Hong Ki._

_Shin Woo and Min's- 'Love Girl'_

_**** A song from CN BLUE's album also.. which is Yong Hwa is the leader and the Main Vocalist of the band.._

_Obviously.. Without Words.. is original from the drama.._

_And for Mi Nam and he Yi.. I'll think about it :)_

_Please give me some energy to more chapters! ENERGY = REVIES!_

_SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_

_Until the next chapter!_


End file.
